


Love and Marriage

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Wedding, everyone is alive and that's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you marry me, Dean? If it kept me from being deported? Or to see me in the hospital?” Cas asked, too quiet for Dean’s liking, and he turned up the radio before he answered.</p><p>“Yeah, Cas. You’re family.” And then all the chatter had stopped for the rest of the trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt where Dean and Cas go to a wedding and everyone thought Cas was Dean's date but this kind of got out of control I hope it makes sense! Enjoy! xox

Dean felt the sweat trickle down his forehead as he stood at the end of the alter, waiting for the blushing bride to walk down the aisle.

And no, there was no fucking way Dean fucking Winchester was getting married today. Somehow, someway, and Dean wasn’t about to rule out witchcraft, Garth had convinced Dean to be his best man at his wedding. 

Garth hadn’t taken Dean’s advice (no means no when it comes to Becky, Garth), and somehow Dean was again in the situation of being best man at this crazy girl’s wedding.

But Garth was truly in love with Becky (despite her many, many flaws), and Dean was happy for him.

And less happy about the fact that Sam had told Dean there was no fucking way he was going within 50 miles of Becky’s whereabouts ever again.

So, Dean dragged Cas along.

The ride to the wedding was quiet, until Cas asked why they were having a ceremony and a party to show everyone that they were together.

“I dunno, Cas. It’s a tradition or something. And then there’s tax stuff that goes along with it and if Garth ever gets hurt and in the hospital Becky would be allowed to see him. Otherwise she’s not considered family and that means she wouldn’t be allowed to see him. Marriage fixes a lot of stuff for people.”

“So marriage isn’t for love?” Dean glanced at Cas and shifted in his seat.

“Well, yeah, Cas. But not always. Some people use it to keep people in America so they don’t get deported and stuff, but that’s love in itself, isn’t it?” Cas remained quiet at that for a moment.

“Would you marry me, Dean? If it kept me from being deported? Or to see me in the hospital?” Cas asked, too quiet for Dean’s liking, and he turned up the radio before he answered.

“Yeah, Cas. You’re family.” And then all the chatter had stopped for the rest of the trip.

* * *

 

Dean couldn’t stop thinking about that question, especially standing next to a fidgety Garth. His eyes raked over the attendance of the guests, which was a surprising amount of people, until his eyes fell on the fallen angel, dressed to the nines in a nicely fitted suit, and a blue silk tie, making his already disgustingly blue eyes pop even brighter. Cas was already staring at Dean, and the man gave him a small smile and a thumbs up. Dean stifled a laugh and winked at Cas before turning to Garth.

“Dude, you gotta stop panicking. Becky is gonna lose it if she sees you ready to bolt.” Dean joked, and Garth turned to him, paled, eyes wide, and Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m kidding, man. You’re gonna be fine, Bec is gonna jump your bones, everyone is gonna party and get drunk, and this is gonna be the best day of your life. Now fucking smile. Here comes the bride.” The doors opened slowly, the piano softly echoing through the church as Becky appeared, the same white dress as she wore at Sam’s wedding.

Dean filed that in the back of his mind to tell Sam later.

The ceremony went smoothly, the only hiccup being Garth dropping Becky’s ring as he fumbled to put it on her finger. Becky’s eyes were horrified as she watched the precious drop to the floor, but much to Dean’s surprise, she looked around the full room and laughed, a gloved hand daintily covering her glossed lips.

Dean didn’t rule out witchcraft for this either.

* * *

 

Dean had fully prepared for his best man’s speech with several beers.

“Garth is… well, what can I say? Garth is Garth. The first time I ever met him, our friend Bobby had assured me that this was an awesome hunter. And when I met him, I was…” Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Dubious.” Laughter all around. “But Garth is so much more than what he seems. He’s smart, funny, incredibly insightful, and he doesn’t have a bad thing to say about anyone. And I don’t have a bad thing to say about him. So, without dragging this out any farther, let’s raise our glasses to the happy couple, and uh, Garth, be careful with that one.” Becky rolled her eyes, but raised her glass anyway, and the two shared a kiss before Garth came over, tears rolling down his face, and hugged him with a viselike grip.

He tipped his beer in Becky’s direction, and walked off to find his abandoned friend in the throng of drunken, laughing people. He’d been worrying about Cas for a while, hoping the man hadn’t been sitting in silence as Dean was forced to sit with the bridal party.

But when Dean had finally found Cas, the man was dancing with a little girl, her feet tiptoeing on top of Cas’, hands grasped around his fingers. He stopped to watch for a second, trying to ignore the way his big, gummy smile made him stop dead in his tracks. He took a sip of his beer before setting it down and walking over to them.

“Hey Cas, who’s this little princess?” The little girl giggled and hid into Cas’ hands. Cas smiled up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes brighter than usual. The dude was such a lightweight. Dean found himself smiling a little harder than he should have before crouching down to the girl’s eye level. “Do you mind if I steal him away from you? I think he may be a little hungry.” He whispered, and the little girl nodded, her black ringlets bouncing into her face. She let go of Cas and ran back to her mother, the same black ringlets framing the woman’s face. He shot a little wave to the woman, and grabbed Cas’ shoulder.

“Let’s get you some grub. And maybe a non-alcoholic drink to slow you down.” He said, and Cas leaned into him.

“I wish I had a child.” He said, a lighthearted giddiness in his voice. Dean coughed and led him to the buffet.

* * *

 

By the time Dean and Cas finally sat down with their food, Cas had already named three of his non-existent children, much to Dean’s chagrin. He’d only just taken a bite of his potatoes before a stranger across the table spoke up.

“How long have you two been together?” The woman with the black ringlets asked. Dean nearly choked.

“Oh, we’re-“ Dean sputtered. “I mean-“

“Six years.” Cas said without a second’s hesitation. Dean sat back in his seat and looked over at the drunken man, wondering if he even knew what he was talking about.

“Wow!” She said, and bounced forward, suddenly more interested. “Married?” She asked.

“Dean said he would marry me.” Cas said, and licked potatoes from his fork before looking over at the flustered hunter. “We’re family.”

“Yeah, we’re family.” Dean said, refusing to make a scene at Garth’s wedding. His face was incredibly hot, now, from the alcohol, Dean tried to convince himself, even though he knew it was from something completely different.

“So, when’s the big day, then?” The woman asked. “Where’s the ring?” Dean stood up, quickly, and shot a smile at the woman.

He turned to Cas. “Wanna dance, Cas?”

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Cas looked up at him, and smiled.

“Of course, Dean.” He pushed his food aside and stood up, grabbing Dean’s wrist and pulling him to the dance floor. Dean tugged him by the sleeve, impossibly close.

“What the hell are you doing?” He whispered angrily into Cas’ ear, and Cas ripped himself off of Dean’s grip.

“Telling the truth.” He said, an angry tone in his deep voice. “We’ve known each other for six years. We’ve been together six years. Yesterday, you said you’d marry me if it would benefit us.” Cas slurred, and Dean glanced around them, smiling at the staring people dancing beside them. Dean growled as he pulled Cas close to him, hands on the fallen angel’s waist. Cas rested his hands awkwardly beneath Dean’s arms.

Dean found himself laughing. “No, Cas.” He shifted Cas’ hand to his hip, and took his other hand in his own. “There.” He wrapped his other arm around Cas’ back.

“This is nice.” Cas said, softly, and Dean averted his eyes. Cas pushed forward, his chest touching Dean’s, and Dean let the “alcohol” take over, and rested his head against Cas’. The disgustingly slow love song played in the background.

“I didn’t mean to yell.” Dean said, his voice just over a whisper. He felt Cas nod, a forgiving gesture.

“Our relationship confuses me.” Cas replied, and Dean felt his heart still.

“Meaning?” He pulled away from Cas to look at him, his head tilting. Cas wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“Meaning…” Cas took in a deep breath and finally met Dean’s eyes with his own. “Meaning, you say we’re family, you need me, you’d marry… me… under circumstances, because you… love me? But you wouldn’t marry your brother, nor father, nor Kevin, and I’m not sure how our relationship constitutes as family.” Cas said, quickly, his eyes darting between Dean’s eyes and the ground. Dean felt his brow furrow, a realization dawning on him.

“You’re more than just family to me, Cas.” He confessed, “alcohol” taking over again. Cas’ eyes widened and his head tilted, lips parting. Before he could respond, Dean surged forward and pressed his lips to Cas’, his hands sliding up to palm Cas’ head. Cas’ fingers dug desperately into Dean’s body, and Dean pulled away quickly, meeting Cas’ eyes again.

“You don’t gotta marry me, Cas, and you don’t gotta be married to love someone. I need you and you need me, and that’s what we got. But if you want me to marry you, I will.” Dean said, harsh and quick, and Cas’ eyes sparkled with a fresh layer of tears.

“Yeah, yeah.” Cas said, and pressed his lips to Dean’s again. “Yeah, I want to marry you.” Dean found himself beaming at Cas, hands cupping the man’s face and pulling him in for another kiss.

“Wait ‘til we tell Sammy he’s gonna be the maid of honor at our wedding.” Dean said, and Cas laughed as he pressed small, drunken, lovely kisses to Dean’s face.


End file.
